Police Quest Collections
Main Collections Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest Collection: The Four Most Wanted (1995) This was Sierra's first re-release of the games in a collection was in 1995 as Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest Collection: The Four Most Wanted. The package was released under the Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest series title, to cash in on the then newly released Daryl F. Gates' Police Quest: SWAT. Extras included behind the scenes history with the game creators, an abridged copy of the L.A. department police manual, and a video interview with Daryl F. Gates. Walk the thin blue line in four of the most realistic games ever created. Learn actual police procedures, then hit the mean streets. Be warned, this is no joke--one mistake, and a vicious outlaw could be back on the streets. This was part of the "Collector's Series" editions which included 1994 Leisure Suit Larry: Hits and Misses! collection, the 1995 Space Quest Collection, the 1995 King's Quest Collection, and the 1995 Quest for Glory Anthology. The Collector's Series logo however only appears on the Space Quest, Larry, and Police Question collections and was dropped for the King's Quest and Quest for Glory Anthology. There are at least two versions of the The Four Most Wanted Collection, the only real difference is the rating went from M for Mature, to T for Teen. The Teen version was probably released in 1996. Most of the dates in both and bac of the box list 1995, though the back of the jewel case in the second is different and has a 1994 date listed. Police Quest Collection Series (1997) The second re-release collection was released in 1997 as Police Quest Collection Series. It contained Police Quest 1–3, Open Season, and SWAT. It also included the Daryl Gates interview and the documentation from the previous collection. Walk the thin blue line in 5 of the most realistic games ever created. Learn actual police procedures, then hit the mean streets. Be warned, this is no joke--one mistake, and a vicious outlaw could be back on the streets. Can you make it as a cop in the gritty world of crime, corruption and carnage? Here's your chance to find out. Innocent lives are relying on your ability to learn what it means to be a cop...the laws, the procedures, the weapons...the meaning behind the badge. For the first time, the entire Police Quest series is combined into a riveting collection that will test the very fiber of your character. Each action-filled adventure challenges you and helps prepare you for the next until you're ready for the ultimate challenge--facing the most violent criminals as a member of SWAT. This one is interesting for listing Open Season and SWAT by their full name including numerals as Police Quest 4: Open Season and Police Quest 5: SWAT inside the box flaps. This was part of the Collection Series, which included other series such as King's Quest, Space Quest, Quest For Glory, and Gabriel Knight. SWAT Career Pack (2000) The third re-release collection was released in 2000, as the "SWAT Career Pack" which included all six Police Quests: 1–3, Open Season, SWAT, and SWAT 2. It also included a demo for SWAT 3: Close Quarters Battle. Police Quest Collection: Step Behind the Badge (2006) In September 2006, Vivendi Games released Police Quest Collection: Step Behind the Badge, including the first four Police Quest games, minus the original AGI version of PQ1. The package included the DOSBox emulator for compatibility with Windows XP. Police Quest 1+2+3+4 (2011) Since January 18, 2011, the Police Quest 1–4 pack is an internationally available at GOG.com in the form of digital downloads.https://www.gog.com/news/new_release_police_quest_1_2_3_4 The 2.0 installer for the Police Quest 1–4 pack added in the original EGA version of PQ1. With the later release of the GOG Galaxy the collection was rebranded as simply Police Quest Collection, and given a new and different cover art on the website. The only remnant of the previous title appears in the internet address to the game page. Crawl into the mind of a serial killer. Walk the thin blue line in four of the most realistic crime games ever created, packed with complex storylines and real-life mysteries that only a handful of real police officers ever face – or solve. You don’t just watch the action – you’re in the thick of it. Be warned: make one mistake and the criminals will be back out on the streets. The pack includes Police Quest: In Pursuit of the Death Angel (VGA and EGA, 1991), Police Quest 2: The Vengeance, Police Quest 3: The Kindred, and Police Quest: Open Season. Get familiar with the ins and outs of performing a Police investigation. Risk not only your life, but also that of your partner. Police Quest Collection (2014) GOG's previous PQ collection was rebranded at some point around August 2014, shortly before the release of GOG galaxy. All of the GOG's website saw reformatting with new cover art replacing the original GOG coverart initially in preparation for GOG. But not all products underwent name changes. After GOG Galaxy was released the collection underwent a few more changes further separating it from the previous collection, including the games split into separate downloads each with their own box art viewable from the website library or in GOG Galaxy itself. At which point the new collection cover art was essentially retired (but a version of the artwork still exists in the background of the game's page on the store front). Other than the way the games are accessed, there is no new content added to the collection. It is still basically similar to the barebones version from 2006 release. Police Quest Collection can be bought with Police Quest: SWAT 1+2 collection as a Series Bundle at a discount. The discount can still be obtained even if one or the other has already been bought to complete the bundle. Police Quest Bundle (2013, 2014) This is an option on GOG to buy both the Police Quest Collection (originally the Police Quest 1+2+3+4 collection) and Police Quest SWAT 1+2 Collections as one bundle, at a discount. This is similar to the SWAT Career Pack without the SWAT 3 demo. Police Quest Collection (2016) Known simply as the Police Queen Collection (or Police Quest™ Collection), the Steam release contains the first four games, including remake and original edition of Police Quest 1. This one appears to be based on the GOG release but has a different cover photo on the website. Walk the thin, blue line in four of the most realistic crime games ever created, packed with complex storylines and real-life mysteries that only a handful of real police officers ever face - or solve. Investigating what seems to be a simple car crash, rookie cop Sonny Bonds uncovers a homicide. In PURSUIT OF THE DEATH ANGEL, Bonds must track down murderous drug lord Jessie Bains before he strikes again. It isn't long after Sonny Bonds is promoted to the homicide department that Jessie Bains escapes from prison seeking revenge on everyone who put him behind bars. Bonds must protect not only his own life, but his girlfriend Marie from THE VENGEANCE OF BAINS. With vicious cult killings, a raving madman, and a new drug regime threatening Lytton, Bonds is faced with his greatest fear: his wife Marie is stabbed and lays in a coma. Will Bonds be able to keep his cool and solve the brutal mysteries of THE KINDRED? The action moves to Los Angeles, where Detective John Carey must find the link between the murder of his partner and a string of mutilation murders. It's OPEN SEASON when a serial killer is one step ahead of the investigation. Police Quest: SWAT Collections Police Quest: SWAT Force (1999) The first two Police Quest: SWAT games were re-released in 1999 in a collection called Police Quest: SWAT Force. This was followed by SWAT Career Pack the following year 2000, but information about that can be found above, and is included there as it was more of a complete PQ & SWAT collection at the time (minus SWAT3). Police Quest: SWAT 1+2 Collection (2011) Since January 18, 2011, the Police Quest: SWAT 1 & 2 packs are internationally available at GOG.com in the form of digital downloads. Police Quest: SWAT 1+2 Collection can be bought with Police Quest Collection as a Series bundle at a discount. SWAT Bundle (2017) This is an option on GOG to buy both SWAT 3: Tactical Game of the Year Edition, and SWAT4: Gold Edition together as a set at a discount. SWAT 1&2 can only be obtained seperatley or as part of the Police Quest Bundle (as they are technically part of that series). SWAT 3; Tactical Game of the Year Edition includes SWAT 3 and all expansion packs. SWAT4: Gold Edition includes SWAT 4 and its expansion pack. The bundle discount is still available to those who have already bought part of the bundles, who want to complete their bundles. Police Quest: SWAT Generation (2003) Sometimes referred to as the SWAT Generation Pack (with or without Police Quest attached to its name), this was a UK-only release in 2003. While this page is mainly to focus on North American releases (in particular US/CA), this one is a rather special case as it is the only Police Quest or SWAT collection to contain SWAT games beyond SWAT 1 and 2. The first three SWAT games were released in the Police Quest: SWAT Generation compilation, including Police Quest SWAT, SWAT 2, and SWAT 3 Elite Edition. This one is at least unique in that it was the first time (and possibly the last) SWAT 3 was put under the Police Quest series title. Other UK Police Quest Collections There have been a number most are based on the American boxsets but with slightly different box art. There is at least one version for the 4 Most Wanted, Collection Series, Step Behind the Badge, and an additional boxset as part of the Classic Collection (a series of budget games with silver box design). Humble Bundles/Classic Sierra Bundles Occasionally GOG, STEAM, or Humble Bundle has a big sale in which they include all or most of the Sierra catalogue of games together. Police Quest and/or SWAT games are often included. These are only for limited time offers however, and bundles are removed from time to time. STEAM however has a so far permanent option for buying massive Classic Sierra Bundle with a slight discount. References